


If You See Me Fall

by BE_papas



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas





	If You See Me Fall

当别人问起吉良新队长的事情的时候，他总是下意识地回避。

“还不错”——这是最基础的答案，敷衍又简单，并且不会得罪任何人。如果来者好奇心旺盛，继续追问的话，那么接下来还有“虽然有的时候看起来很没精神，但是是个好人”或者“不是容易亲近的类型，可跟部下相处得还行”之类的标准回答。

再接下来，话题就会被他不动声色的转到别的地方。某种意义上，讨论他的队长比冷场还要让吉良感到无所适从。

这并非来源于因背后议论他人所产生的不适和内疚，更重要的是，吉良实在不知道对新队长发表什么意见才好。

他和市丸银完全不一样。

上任第一天，吉良负责帮他交接队务。结果，那个人以让人难以置信的速度处理完了吉良花了一个月整理出来的文件，并且在晚饭之前下班休息了。

吉良怀疑他根本没有好好阅读文件上的注意事项，反正市丸队长经常这样——可回到他手上的每一份文件都有做好批注和签名；而第二天，第三天……第无数天，队长永远不会早下班一分钟，也不会在晚饭之后再踏进办公室步。

理论上来说，这应该让吉良感到更轻松才对。尤其是在桧佐木前辈经常加班加到通宵的情况下。

至于关于队长的其他事，他就真的说不上来什么了。他不怎么参与队内训练，偶尔出现在训练场也甚少亲自下场，这没什么，反正从很久之前三番队队员就习惯在吉良的领导下高度自治；他不怎么喜欢说话，倒是办公室里永远放着歌；他从来没有问过吉良关于除了工作之外的任何事，包括市丸银；也没有对吉良提过任何意见，各个方面都没有；他有时会对他的工作表示感谢——也就仅此而已了，他们之间没有任何超越上下级的互动。

关于队长是“来路不明的人”的传言，也有。主要来自于二番队的大前田。吉良并不清楚他在伪空座町看到了什么，不过他也没有再次见到那种情形的机会。

所有事情，吉良不问，他就不说，反之亦然。他们之间维持着一种难言却又尴尬的默契。

几乎可以称作为理想的长官，不是吗？

总是有哪里不对。

也许是在空座町半昏迷时看到的介于死神和虚的奇异景象让吉良潜意识里始终拒绝新队长，亦或是之前被一直信任的队长玩弄造成的心理创伤导致他难以亲近上级——不管怎么说，吉良不了解他，他也不了解吉良。

不了解的人就不要讨论，否则太过轻薄。

至少吉良是这么想的。

可罅隙总是在无意间扩散。偶尔的一根刺，最终会成为撬开距离的杠杆。

“你……总是要去相信什么人的。”

酒过三巡的桧佐木前辈，带着一点大舌头对吉良说教。

——吉良对桧佐木前辈和他的队长的事情有所耳闻。信任说起来简单，实践起来却比登天还复杂。也许当那个人是你的救命恩人时，事情会变得稍微容易那么一丁点儿，而对于吉良，信任游戏早就变成了地狱模式。

退一万步，吉良不认为桧佐木前辈是个适合对他说教的人。

“没必要。只要工作上没有冲突就可以了。”吉良顿了顿，“……桧佐木前辈会信任久南小姐吗。”

甚至不是疑问句。

“对同伴来说，不怀疑就可以了。但是对于长官来说不行。作战的时候，你会把性命托付给他。”显而易见地顾左右而言他。

吉良声音里泛着苦涩，像青色的枳，“那就到那时再说吧。”

伤口不会好得那么快，他们都知道。大部分时候朋友们会很默契地绕道不谈，可不去清理创面，破损时粘上的沙尘就会随着皮肤愈合进入血液，引起炎症。

“前辈……你知道他们的事吧。我是说，假面。”

瀞灵廷里严禁虚化。队长严禁虚化。

——这是死命令，违反直接驱逐。因此，哪怕是吉良这种亲身参与了伪空座町战斗的程度，也只是有所耳闻罢了。

“嗯。”桧佐木给自己添上了酒，“我们每次训练只有久南会虚化……在流魂街郊外。”

面具会让人看起来和平时不一样吗——吉良思忖再三，决定把这么没有水平的话咽下去。在定势的认知里，戴上虚的面具之后仿佛就有了双重人格、或者干脆直接变成了另外的人。

也就是说，他的队长也是这样。

也就是说，他的队长至少藏着一面，也许会在战斗中跑出来的人格，说不定这个人还会从他背后捅一刀。

一旦接受了这样的假设，本来就稀薄的信任则更加岌岌可危。

吉良感觉自己仿佛在钢丝上倒立着跳舞。

“其实，戴上面具之后也只有声音和力量会变吧——以前会觉得虚化什么的十分可怕，其实并非如此。”桧佐木自顾自地把话说完，却歪打正着地回答了吉良没说出口的问题，“面具会带来十分不寻常的回声。但是久南还是那么聒噪。最开始很奇怪，习惯了也没什么。”

“……我听阿散井说，他们在虚圈受到了一个长得像白蚁的家伙和他的朋友的帮助。”

也许虚不都是坏的吧。

拙劣的心理暗示。如果好的虚和坏的虚比例相等，那么也就是说他的队长有四分之一的可能性变成会暗算他的存在。

往好处想想，比起之前假设的队长另一人格十恶不赦的情况，概率已经减少了一半呢。

 

和他的朋友们不一样的是，吉良没有秘密基地。他大概知道阿散井的训练场似乎是在双殛之丘附近；也大概知道桧佐木前辈习惯到流魂街后区训练和骑机车（自从他被总队长训过之后）；好像朽木小姐也总是去流魂街练习。

吉良自始至终都是在三番队的训练场里、和同伴们完成日常训练的。有很多人看，就意味着有很多人指点。

——他希望队长能说点什么。关于他劈砍的姿势也好、突刺的力量也好、闪避的脚步也好、呼吸的速率也好，如果只是纯粹的练习，很可能在错误的路上越走越远。

但是对方只是站在墙角看着，直到他筋疲力尽，被别的队员换下来。

“队长。”

终于在某一次，吉良忍不住开口叫住了那个人，“您不参与训练吗？”

“不了。”对方简短地回答，似乎并没有察觉到他的情绪。

“那关于我今天的训练……”

“我觉得你做得很好了。”

——真是卓有成效的对话啊吉良井鹤。

攥紧了拳头，他在心里对自己说。

靠在墙角的竹刀突然倒了下来，发出突兀的动静。

“队长……有机会可以和我打一场吗？我想见识一下队长的剑。”

“可以啊。明天去流魂街吧。”

出乎意料的肯定句让吉良愣住了。他手忙脚乱地道过谢，而队长却看起来一脸难色，挠着脑后的一小块头皮，并不在意金色的长发变得凌乱，连眉毛都扭了起来。

“……很麻烦啊。”对方小声地嘟囔着，只是语气里听着并不像十分不情愿。

倒是吉良，差点因为这件事整夜没有睡着。他说不上是恐惧更多一点还是期待更多一点，上一次如此忐忑不安还是在他接到真央的录取通知书的当天——他甚至不知道用第一次出门春游的小学生还是用绞刑前的犯人形容自己更加恰当。难以言喻的冲动在胸腔中横冲直撞，他试图用期望越大失望越大来说服自己，但是这种老套的说辞对于吉良甚至连安慰剂都不如。

魔鬼的声音在他空空的房间里回荡。吉良捂住耳朵，闭上眼睛，像捻灭一支烟一样掐掉希望的火种，这样他就不会被诱惑进那个名为信任的深渊。

正是因为已经被欺骗过，所以才坚定地回避着。

吉良甚至试图用“桧佐木前辈只是运气好才能遇到那样的队长”这样理由来说服自己。他可以不在意其他人加诸于市丸队长的恶名，也可以不在意对方原本的动机，甚至不会为了忠心后悔，但是他绝对不会想再重演一次那样的经历。

 

当天的天气并不太好。距离那种会让人心旷神怡、一看就可能发生什么好事的晴天差了十万八千里，云沉沉地压向地面，看起来像要下雨一样。

吉良攥着队长写给他地址的纸条，上面的内容他早已烂熟于心，昨夜睡眠不足的黑眼圈让他形容憔悴，却又掩饰不住眼底隐隐的振奋。他自认为已经把期望减到了最小，可有什么不知名的情绪还是在推动着他。

一直以来，尽管对方无意隐瞒，他也一直不知道队长的剑的名字，更遑论卍解。这本来不是什么稀奇的事，在不少上下级关系生疏的番队里，不了解彼此实力的事经常发生。说不好奇肯定是骗人，甚至连抱着“遮遮掩掩的人凭什么当我们的队长”这样偏激想法的也大有人在。

但是现在，吉良就要去分享这个秘密了。

一种奇异的激昂感烧灼着，好像什么东西要从喉咙里倾泻出来，冲撞着牙关。

那是个山洞。半人高的洞口掩在茂密的杂草中，如果不仔细找就会错过。山洞里却并不是全然的黑暗，反而是相当广阔的空间，顶部被人为凿出了不少采光用的通道，发光的藤蔓亦匍匐在角落，照亮一小片休息的区域，比起荒郊野外的山洞，这里似乎更像什么隐秘的修炼场。

吉良发出了小小的惊叹。

“很厉害吧？”

不太严肃的语调从背后响起，队长依然准时。

“我从来不知道有这样的地方。”

队长没有对他的感叹发表太多意见，也无意处理他因为看到了自己另一面所产生的情绪波动，而是示意吉良放下手里的东西，开始准备训练。

感受到变化的吉良回头，看到了一个仿佛鸣禽的面具。

随之而来的还有不寻常的灵压波动，如果把紧张量化，吉良的报警器可能正在响个没完。他仅仅抱着和队长的剑过招的心态，没曾想过对方直接无视了总队长的命令。

“很惊奇吗——”带着赞赏的语气，被面具阻隔，产生了微妙的回声。

和桧佐木前辈说的一样。

“金沙罗。”

他的剑变成了好像缀着蒺藜的长鞭。划破空气时发出尖锐的响动，亦像歌声。

吉良慌慌张张地摆好架势，心脏却跳动得不像一个身经百战的战士。

队长还是那个队长，尽管他看不见他的眼睛，但是吉良就是知道队长在那。没有变得张牙舞爪，也没有在哪多出空洞，更没有似乎要吞噬他灵魂的压迫感。或者用队长自己的话说——还是熟悉的旋律。

吉良没想到自己假定的偏见这么快就被推翻了，这有点好笑。

“最后拜托你一件事，这里发生的，请对所有人保密。”

——很难说这样的语气能叫做拜托。但，队长一定是知道他不会说出去，才会在他面前戴上面具。他自认为队长完全不了解他，但至少，有人迈出了第一步。

现在说信任还为时过早。不过是个好的开始。潮湿的山洞空气像胶凝滞在吉良的嗓子眼，他觉得自己像吃了白垩土的狼，吐出让人难以置信的高昂声响。

“队长，请多指教。”

山洞外终于下起了倾盆大雨。就连剑刃的碰撞声也被一并吞没进雨里。

Fin


End file.
